Victorianpubsandstubbieholders Wiki
Welcome to the Victorianpubsandstubbieholders Wiki Our mission to photograph and get a stubbie holder from every pub in Victoria. Pub Locations of Victoria Aireys Inlet *Aireys Inlet Hotel Alexandra *Alexandra Hotel * Commercial Hotel * Mount Pleasant Hotel * Shamrock Hotel Allansford *Junction Hotel Amphitheatre *Amphitheatre Hotel Anglesea * Anglesea Hotel Apollo Bay *Apollo Bay Hotel *Great Ocean Hotel Apsley *Border Inn Hotel Ararat *Ararat Hotel * Court House Hotel * Central Hotel (FMR) Rex Hotel * Blue Duck * Leopold On Barkly * Nectar Ambrosia (FMR) Grampians Turf Hotel * Shire Hall Hotel Archies Creek *Royal Mail Hotel Arthurs Seat *Arthurs Hotel Avenel *Harvest Home Country Retreat * Imperial Hotel Avoca *Avoca Hotel * Victoria Hotel Axedale *Axedale Tavern * Raglan Hotel Bacchus Marsh *Court House Hotel * Flanagans Border Inn Hotel * Stoney's Club * Young And Main Bairnsdale *Albion Hotel (FMR) Wy Yung Ballan Ballarat Sebastopol Soldiers Hill Warrenheip Wendouree Balnarring Bannockburn Barkers Creek Barmah Barnawartha Barwon Heads Bass Batesford Beaufort Beech Forest Beechworth Bellbird Creek Bemm River Benalla Benambra Bendigo Eaglehawk Golden Square Kangaroo Flat Long Gully Maiden Gully Spring Gully Bendoc Berriwillock Bethanga Beulah Beverford Beveridge Birchip Birregurra Blampied Boolarra Boonie Doon Boorhaman Boort Branxholme Briagolong Bridgewater On Loddon Bright Brim Broadford Bruthen Buangor Bundalong Bungaree Bunninyong Bunyip Burrumbeet Buxton Campbells Creek Campbelltown Camperdown Cann River Cape Clear Cape Patterson Caramut Cardigan Carisbrook Casterton Castlemaine Cavendish Charlton Chewton Chiltern Clarkfield Clematis Clunes Cobden Cobram Cohuna Colac Colac East Colbinabbin Coldstream Coleraine Condah Coopers Creek Corryong Cowwarr Cowes Cressy Creswick Cudgewa Culgoa Curdivale Dalyston Dargo Darlington Darnham Dartmouth Daylesford Dean Dederang Dennington Dergholm Derrinallum Devendish Digby Diggers Rest Dimboola Dingee Dinner Plain Donald Donnybrook Dooen Dookie Drouin Drouin West Dunkeld Dunnstown Dunnolly Echuca Edenhope Eildon Elaine Eldorado Elmhurst Elmore Ensay Erica Euroa Everton Falls Creek Flinders Flowerdale Forrest Foster Garfield Garvoc Geelong *Black Hatt Hotel * Bush Inn Hotel * Carrington Hotel * Commun Na Fein Hotel * Eureka Sports Saloon * Four Points by Sheraton Geelong Belmont Breakwater Fyansford Geelong East Geelong South Geelong West Grovedale Moolap Newtown *Clarendon Hotel * Gold Diggers Arms * Great Western Hotel Norlane North Geelong Gellibrand Gembrook Genola Gisborne New Gisborne Glenthompson Glenrowan Goorambat Goornong Gordon Goroke Gould Great Western Greendale Gunbower Halls Gap Hamilton Harcourt Harrietville Harrow Hastings Hawksdale Healsville Heathcote Hepburn Hepburn Springs Heyfield Hopetoun Horsham Huntly Hurstbridge Inglewood Inverleigh Inverloch Irymple Jamieson Jarklin Jeparit Jingellic (nsw) Junorton Kalimna Kalkallo Kaniva Kanyapella Katamatite Katunga Kerang Kevington Kiata Kilcunda Kilmore Kinglake Kingston Kirkstall Koetong Koo Wee Rup *Royal Hotel Koondrook Koroit Korong Vale Korumburra Ky West Kyabram Kyneton Lake Boga Lake Bolac Lake Eppalock Lake Tyers Beach Lakes Entrance Lal Lal Lancefield Landsborough Lara Lascelles Launching Place Lavers Hill Learmonth Leitchville Leongatha Lexton Licola Lillydale Linton Lismore Little River Loch Lockington Logan Longwarry Longwood Lorne Lyonville Macedon Mount Macedon Maffra Main Ridge Maindample Maldon Mallacoota Manangatang Mangalor Mansfield Marnoo Marong Maroona Maryborough Marysville McMahons Creek Melbourne Albert Park *Albert Park Hotel *Beach House Hotel Alphington Altona North *The Millers Inn Abbotsford *Abbotsford Brewery *Aviary Hotel (the) *Carringbush Hotel (the) * Mr Boogie Man Bar * Laird O'Cockpen Hotel (the) * Park Hotel * Retreat Hotel (the) * Yarra Hotel * Yorkshire Stingo Hotel Armadale *Armadale Hotel *Orrong Hotel Ascot Vale *Ascot Vale Hotel *Laurel Hotel *Prince Of Wales Hotel *Union Hotel Auburn Balaclava Baxter Bayswater Beaconsfield Beaumaris Pakenham Belgrave Bentleigh Bentleigh East Berwick Blackburn Boronia Braybrook Brighton Brighton Beach Brooklyn Brunswick Brunswick East Brunswick West Bulleen Bundoora Campbellfield Carlton Carlton North Carnegie Carrum Caulfield Caulfied South Chadstone Chelsea Cheltenham Chirnside Park Clayton Clifton Hill Coburg Collingwood Coolaroo Cranbourne Cremorne Croyden Dandenong Deer Park Diamond Creek Dingley Village Docklands Doncaster Doncaster East Dromana East Melbourne Eltham Elwood Epping Essendon Fairfield Fawkner Ferntree Gully Fitzroy Fitzroy North Flemington Footscray Forest Hill Frankston Glen Waverly Glengarry Greensborough Hadfield Hallam Hampton Park Hawthorn Hawthorn East Heidelberg Highett Kealba Keilor Kensington Kew Kew East Keysborough Langwarrin Lower Plenty Lower Templestowe Malvern Malvern East Maribyrnong Melbourne Airport Mentone Middle Park Moonee Ponds Moorabin Mooroolbark Mordialloc Mornington Mount Eliza Mount Evelyn Mount Martha Mulgrave Newport Nobel Park Northcote North Melbourne Notting Hill Nunawading Oakleigh Olinda Parkville Pasco Vale Patterson Lakes Port Melbourne Prahran Preston Reservoir Richmond Ringwood Ringwood East Rowville Roxburgh Park Sandringham Seaford Seddon Somerville South Melbourne South Yarra Southbank Spotswood Springvale St Kilda St Kilda East Sunshine Sunshine North Sydenham Taylors Lakes The Basin Thomastown Thornbury Toorak Travancore Tullamarine Upper Beaconsfield Upper Ferntree Gully Wantirna Wantirna South Warrandyte West Melbourne Westmeadows Wheelers Hill Williamstown Windsor Yarraville Melton Merbine Meredith Mernda Merricks North Merrigum Merijig Metung Milawa Mildura Miners Rest Minyip Mirboo North Mitiamo Mitta Mitta Moe Newborough Molesworth Moliagul Moonambel Mooroopna Moriac Mortlake Morwell Mount Baw Baw Mount Buller Moyhu Murchison Murrabit Murrayville Murtoa Myers Flat Myrniong Myrtleford Mystic Park Nagambie Nandaly Nangiloc Nar Nar Goon Narbethong Nathalia Natimuk Neerim South Nelson Newbridge Newlyn Newry Nhill Newstead Nicholson Noojee Noorat Nowa Nowa Numurka Nyah West Ocean Grove Omeo Orbost Ouyen Ovens Pakenham *? *Castello's Pakenham Hotel *Castello's Pakenham Inn Panmure Panton Hill Patchewollock Paynesville Penshurst Peterborough Picola Pirron Yallock Pomonal Porpunkah Port Albert Port Campbell Port Fairy Portland Portsea Powlltown Princetown Purnim Pyalong Pyramid Hill Quambatook Queenscliff Rainbow Ravenswood Rawson Raywood Redbank Red Cliffs Redesdale Riddells Creek Robinvale Rochester Rokewood Romsey Rosedale Rupanyup Rushworth Rutherglen Rye Sale Wurruk San Remo Scarsdale Sea Lake Sebastian Serpentine Seymour Shepparton *Aussie Hotel * Hotel Terminus * Overlander (The) * Peppermill Inn * RSL (Shepparton) *Shepparton Hotel * Sherbourne Terrace * Victoria Hotel Shepparton East *Pine Lodge Hotel Simpson Smeaton Smythesdale Snake Valley Snobs Creek Sorrento Springhurst St Andrews St Arnaud St James St Lenards Stanhope Stanley Stawell * Brix Hotel Stratford Strath Creek Strathmerton Sunbury Swan Hill Swan Reach Swifts Creek Talbot Tallangatta Tallarook Tallygaroopna Tangambalanga Tarnagulla Tarrawingee Tarwin Lower Tatong Tatura Tawonga Tawonga South Terang Thoona Thornton Thorpdale Timboon Tintalda Tolmie Tongala Tooborac Toolamba Toolangi Toolleen Toora Tooradin Torquay Torrumbarry Trafalgar Traralgon Trawool Trentham Trentham East Tungamah Ultima Undera Underbool Violet Town Waaia Wahgunyah Walhalla Wallace Wallan Wallan East Walwa Wandiligong Wandong Wangaratta Warburton Warragul Warrcknabeal Warrnambool Watchem Wattle Hill Waubra WedderBurn Welshpool Werribee Werrimull Wesburn Whitfield Whittlesea Wickliffe Willaura Winchelsea Wodonga West Wodonga Wonthaggi Woodend Woods Point Wood Vale Woolsthorpe Woori Yallock Wunghnu Wycheproof Wye River Yackandandah Yallourne Yallourne North Yambuk Yarck Yarra Glen Yarra Junction Yarragon Yarram Yarrawonga Yea Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Shepparton